Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets
Plot Outline Jim Henson takes viewers on a behind the scenes look at the making of The Jim Henson Hour and many other Henson productions. Back at the control room, the Muppets all freak out that their secrets are being revealed. * Jim shows how the room where he opens and closes each show is made. * Jim does a demonstration of Steve Whitmire's character Waldo C. Graphic. * Jim gives a tour of both the Muppet Workshop in New York and The Creature Shop in London. * Rowlf leads a meeting of the O.M.D. (Organization of Muppet Dogs) * Jim gives a behind the scenes tour of the taping and production of The Song of the Cloud Forest. * Jim explains how Muppets ride bicycles. * Jim finally introduces us to the main puppeteers for Muppet Central followed by footage on the making of "The Music Just Keeps On Rolling Along." File:Secrets1.jpg File:Secrets2.jpg File:Secrets3.jpg File:Secrets4.jpg File:Secrets5.jpg File:Secrets6.jpg File:Secrets7.jpg File:Secrets8.jpg File:Secrets9.jpg File:Secrets10.jpg File:Secrets11.jpg File:Secrets12.jpg File:Secrets13.jpg File:Secrets14.jpg File:Secrets15.jpg File:Secrets16.jpg Jim SOTCF Set.jpg|A possibly unused scene where Jim and Jojo visit the set of The Song of the Cloud Forest. File:Waldo File:The Organization of Muppet Dogs Notes * NBC cancelled The Jim Henson Hour after nine episodes. This episode, filmed in 1989, first aired on American TV in 1992, as a stand-alone special on Nickelodeon. * This is the only episode of The Jim Henson Hour that aired as a stand-alone special with the original Jim Henson Hour opening included. * This episode was announced for release on laserdisc in Japan by KSS Films with a literally translated title: Mystery of the Muppets. It is not known whether this laserdisc was ever released. * This episode's script was finalized on April 19, 1989.Jim's Red Book - 4/19/1989 - Secrets of the Muppets for The Jim Henson Hour * In this episode, there's a joke that Gonzo doesn't have real hands, so every time he picks up the red phone, it cuts to a different angle where the phone is already attached to his hand. They do this again and again to point it out for the audience. They're presumably referencing a scene in episode 105 where Gonzo picks up the red phone and hands it to Kermit. However, in that episode the shot is done without cuts, quite seamlessly. Edits The Nickelodeon airing had a few fades-to-black at different parts of the special than what was intended for it's NBC broadcast. In addition, Nickelodeon edited a little of the scene originally intended on being seen after the first commercial break, with Jim Henson saying "and so, tonight we're revealing The Secrets of the Muppets", as well as the ending of the "Couldn't We Ride" clip, which showed The Jim Henson Hour logo playing over close-up footage of Pops and the rats. Credits Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Rowlf * Camille Bonora as Jojo * Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Digit * Kevin Clash as Leon and Clifford * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny, Waldo C. Graphic, and Doozer * Fran Brill as Vicki * Jerry Nelson as Beard * Dan Redican * Brian Henson as The Storyteller's Dog and Dog (dinosaur) (uncredited) * Rob Mills * Mike Quinn * Gord Robertson * Bob Stutt * Background Muppets: Rats, Lindbergh, Sprocket, Bugsy Them, Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Foo-Foo, Dog, Ambrosius * Muppets Seen on Display at Muppet Workshop: Anthony, Chip and Dip, P.J., Kai-Lee, Earl, Pink Frackle, Jo Beth Garfdoohoo, Codzilla, Orange Extreme, Jacques Roach. Releases * Laserdisc Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 110 Secrets of the Muppets